Y la botella se derramo
by seddie love239
Summary: Siempre había pensado en los sentimientos como en una botella donde se van llenando hasta que amas demasiado a alguien y el resultado es inevitable se derrama y no puedes evitarlo, no critiquen fui un niño bastante peculiar...


**Una historia demasiado tonta pero me gusta publicar todo lo que escribo asi que aquí esta… **

**Una de las cosas pocas que escribiré ahora que ya he entrado en la escuela.**

**Disfruten.**

_Siempre __había pensado en los sentimientos como en una botella donde se van llenando hasta que amas demasiado a alguien y el resultado es inevitable se derrama y no puedes evitarlo, no critiquen fui un niño bastante peculiar. Puede que sea una tonta percepción pero desde que comencé a crecer pensé en botellas y en la adolescencia se hizo inevitable que las cosas comenzaran a complicarse como a cualquier adolescente normal suceden ustedes saben las hormonas se alocan y todas esas cosas vergonzosas por la que ninguna persona quiere pasar._

_Entonces surgen las botellas que se derraman._

_El amor era el __líquido mientras mas lo cosechaba mas se iba llenando la botella. La botella se lleno alguna veces no le dio el lujo de derramarse, no le habría gustado sufrir por un amor tonto y en la pubertad solo existen ese tipo de amores si por mas que uno piense que se casara con su novia o novio es demasiado superfluo tener esos pensamientos en la adolescencia cuando tu novia se enojara por haberte equivocado con la paleta que ella quería o no recordar cual era su 3 programa favorito._

_Si puede que suene cursi pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo una cierta debilidad por los cliches y de eso una amiga se burlaba constantemente…. Aunque no sabia si era su amiga o enemiga pero para el caso daba igual. Los hombres solemos ser mas fuertes y reciamente demostramos nuestros sentimientos ( hay algunos valientes que si lo hacen pero son burlados por personas como mi enemiga que ya mencione) pero sinceramente todos tenemos nuestros sentimientos un poco mas escondidos que otros pero los tenemos._

_La verdad no tengo idea de porqué les comparto esto a ustedes y… por que leen mis pensamientos, Carly dice que hay muchas paginas donde la gente lee lo que hacemos y también "episodios" …. Eso es extraño… pero bueno hablando de Carly ella es mi mejor amiga y mi primer amor._

_La conocí cuando apenas tenia unos 9 o 10 años y desde entonces me enamore de ella, no se que fue tal vez era demasiado inocente en ese entonces o ella era demasiado bonita y amable…. Bueno aun lo es pero ya no me impacta tanto como antes solia hacerlo. Mi madre juraba que un dia Carly y yo nos casaríamos y eso me daba ánimos de esperarla cada día atrás de la puerta de mi apartamento ( ¿mencione que somos vecinos?) después un dia me pidio ayuda con unas audiciones que tenia que grabar y yo gustoso acepte. Colgue accidentalmente un video de Carly y Sam hablando de la Srita. Briggs y de ahí nacio Icarly._

_Icarly es un famoso webshow que yo grabo, mientras que Carly y Sam conducen._

_Y se estan preguntando quien demonios es Sam y no no es un niño en realidad es Samantha pero si te atreves a llamarla así probablemen amanezcas golpeado en una cama de hospital , lo digo por experiencia propia y no se rían es enserio…_

_Ella es un poco agresiva , bueno mucho muy agresiva y amanter de la carne ella es mi enemiga de la que les hablaba nuestra "Relación" es un poco extraña pero aun asi se que muy pero muy en el fondo de su ser me estima aunque sea un poco y yo igual a ella. Al principio tuve que aguantarlo por Carly después por costumbre y ahora…._

_Bueno ese no es el punto de este fanfiction, estamos hablando de botellas que se derraman no de lo que yo sienta por cierto demonio rubio que me hace la vida mas miserable y desastrosa que a toda la gente que va a Laura en america. Tal vez podria hacer mi propio reality Show se llamara " LA vida destroza de Freddie Benson" para promocionarlo pondremos campañas de Sam agitando una calceta con mantequilla y…._

La hoja terminaba ahí al parecer la tinta se había terminado o algo parecido por que luego le seguían muchas marcas. Freddie sonrío al reconocer su caligrafía desigual y también lo exagerado que podía ser a veces, le habría gustado irse a burlar de ese niño de 15 años y decirle lo que ahora sabia lo que había echo de su vida, mejor aun con quien compartía ahora su departamento.

Sonrío nuevamente.

-Ahora debo suponer que estas loco o es normal para los ñoños sonreír a un pedazo de papel….- dijo una voz divertida mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Y tu a pesar de los 20 y tantos sigues igual de sarcástica que siempre ¿serás tu la del problema?-pregunto el siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo me conservo ancianito- dijo la chica burlándose y sentando se en su regazo- Yo no leo hojas amarillentas sacadas de una caja que tiene cosas de galaxy Wars- dijo ella satisfactoriamente y plantándole un beso en los labios.

-Yo lo escribi cuando tenia unos 15 años….

-Seguro escribias " Sam es la chica mas linda que he visto ojala acepte ser mi novia" era eso o descargabs tus traumas de inadaptado social- dijo la rubia

-Muy gracioso casi Señora Benson- dijo el, sabia que le habia dado al blanco.

-Odio ese nombre, tal vez huya el dia de la boda- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Aunque quisieras no lo harías hay un banquete de carnes…- dijo Freddie cantando.

Sam arrugo la nariz.

-Que quede claro que solo iré por el banquete

-Y por que me amas…- se burlo Freddie

-¡Bah! Yo se que el que me ama eres tu, yo solo estoy aquí porque se que no encontraras esposa…- dijo Sam con una sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces supongo que tengo que agradecerte- dijo el besándola

-Supones bien- susurro ella entre besos.

_Y ahí sentada en su regazo estaba la única chica, que h__abía logrado que su botella se desbordara por motones a cada segundo la que hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que hiciera a sus besos mas indispensables que el oxigeno mismo. _

_Porque su antigua enemiga se conviertio en la mujer de su vida._

**Bah! Es demasiado cursi… pero bueno tenia esa idea y es mejor que a no subir nada… **


End file.
